Ain't No Damn Barbie
by ambrosesdixon
Summary: Join Katniss, daughter of Steve Austin, in her fight to surpass her Barbie looks to become a tough and feared Diva to not only the WWE, but to the locker room. But will she be able to do this when she's dragged into a storyline with an oblivious man.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! I seriously don't know what's my problem on publishing. It's 'cause I know that if I come up with an idea and don't publish it, I'll forget it. I hate that! :/_**

**_Anyways, still story will focus on my OC, Katniss Williams, daughter of the legendary Stone Cold Steve Austin, as she fights to surpass her Barbie looks to be seen as a tough & feared WWE Diva, not just another pretty face to not only to the WWE Universe, but to the WWE locker room. But that's kinda hard to do when you get dragged into a storyline between two oblivious men. _**

**_Also, here's a little description for her so you guys won't get confused and have an idea of how she looks and acts. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Birth Name: Katniss Elena Williams<em>**

**_Date of Birth: April 9, 1987 (Age: 24)_**

**_Birth place: Austin, Texas, U.S._**

**_Stage Name: Katniss Austin_**

**_Nicknames: "Stone Cold Katniss", "The Toughest Daughter of a Bitch in the WWE"_**

**_Debut: 2008_**

**_Finisher Move: Katniss-faction (Springboard Bulldog), Stone Cold Stunner_**

**_Signature Move: Flying Elbow, Belly to Belly suplex, Thesz press with multiple punches, MABT (Make A Barbie Tap) (Heel hook)_**

**_Theme song: "Raise Your Glass" by Pink_**

**_Championship Accomplishments: 2-time WWE Women's Champion, 3-time WWE Diva Champion (current champion) _**

**_Wrestling gear: Black tight wrestling pants, black low-cut wrestling fabric tank top, and black wrestling boots. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok, now that you guys have a idea, on to the story!<em>**

**_Note: Katniss Williams is my OC. She is daughter of Stone Cold Steve Austin. And no, I didn't name her after Katniss Everdeen from The Hunger Games, even though I love The Hunger Games. Lol. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Katniss POV:<em>**

**_(March 25, 2012: During A Live/House Event)_**

1! 2! 3!

"Here is the winner, Katniss Austin!" I heard those precious words come out of Justin Roberts mouth. I finished Alicia Fox with the Flying Elbow. A move a lot of other divas don't dare to do because it'll destroy their precious Barbie elbows, but I do it, with no problem whatsoever.

_Hello, my name is Katniss Williams, better known as Katniss Austin in the WWE. Daughter of the legendary Stone Cold Steve Austin. Current WWE Diva Champion since July 2011, I won it from Brie Bella & Kelly Kelly, of course in a two minute match on Monday Night RAW. And to be honest, it wasn't two minutes just because I kicked their skinny little ass that quick, but because according to John Laurinaitis, we WWE Divas are useless cheap Barbie dolls that are only useful to walk male superstars to the ring. Maybe all the other WWE Divas are, but I'm not. I'm a Diva that has no problem with getting hit in the face with a steel chair or performing moves such as the flying elbow or the Stone Cold Stunner, my dad's very own move. A lot of fans expect a lot from me because I'm daughter of Stone Cold Steve Austin. Especially does my dad. And I work my ass off to give them the best of me. _

_When I first arrived at the WWE, at the age of 20, they wanted to stick me into ECW and be in Extreme Expóse and freaking strip for people! Fuck no! Thank god my dad talked to the board of directors and was able to make them transfer me to Monday Night RAW and I've been here ever since. I became a two-time WWE Women's Champion and the youngest champion at the age of 21. I think people at first didn't expect me to be just like my dad, mostly because I look like a Barbie doll. Long luscious light brown hair, blue eyes, and my body backed up that statement of me looking like a Barbie doll. But my attitude kinda helped me wash away that statement, but of course it's still out there. _

* * *

><p><em>After my match, I headed to my locker room, just to be stopped by Mr. Kiss Ass, David Otunga.<em>

"Ms. Williams... Mr. Laurinaitis is calling you," Otunga informed me as I noticed his eyes start to roam around, looking at my body.

"Look up Mr. Baby Oil!" I yelled at him as I punched him in his face.

"Tough, not Barbie like," Otunga told me as he held his swollen jaw. I just ignored his comment and walked away, to stupid John Laurinaitis' office.

_When I arrived in front of John Laurinaitis' office, I noticed the door was wide open, and yells was all I heard..._

"When the hell did this happen?" a male voice yelled out, which for sure wasn't Laurinaitis' voice.

"Well that's what you get for being so oblivious!" another voice that I'm sure was Laurinaitis'.

"Laurinaitis, that girl has a huge future here in the WWE! Why drag her into this storyline?" the other male voice asked Laurinaitis.

"No she doesn't! She's just another useless Diva! Who cares if she's the WWE Diva Champion?" Laurinaitis yelled, which was enough for me to storm inside.

"Alot of people..." I was going to yell at Laurinaitis, up until my blue eyes noticed a tall male figure aside.

"Alot of people what, Katniss?" Laurinaitis asked me, but I completely ignored him. All of my attention was focused on the male figure.

"I think what she's trying to say is that, a lot people care that she's champion because she's a true fighter, that's why she shouldn't be sucked into this storyline!" the male yelled. At that moment, my mind immediately froze... Storyline?

"You shut up Punk! I'm the one who makes decisions around here, not you!" Laurinaitis yelled at the WWE Champion, CM Punk, as he pointed at him.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" I yelled at them.

"Katniss, I've decided to stick you into CM Punk's and Chris Jericho's current feud," Laurinaitis answered me. And there it was, the phrase that I've feared for all my career. _"I've decided to stick you into..."_

"No! Why?" I yelled as I felt my blue eyes begin to be filled with anger.

"Because I want too! I think their feud needs a little female touch, and what better than the WWE Diva Champion?"

"But that's exactly why! I'm a champion! I have other responsibilities, like winning fans over!" I yelled once again as I pounded my fist on the desk.

"And what better way to earn popularity than being in one of the biggest feuds in years?"

"And what exactly will I be doing in this feud?" I asked as I crossed my hands across my chest.

"You'll be on CM Punk's side. Walk out with him to the ring, basically what Divas do when they are assigned to a feud between male superstars," Laurinaitis answered me. But here's the thing, I ain't like all the other divas!

"What if I don't wanna be in this feud that will just make me look like an accessory to all the WWE Universe and locker room?"

"Easy, I'll just get another WWE Diva to replace you and get your WWE Diva Championship, that will be stripped from you if you don't participate!" he yelled at me as he jumped off his seat and walked towards me, with fury in his eyes. It looked as if he was going to do something to me, but immediately, CM Punk served as my shield as he went in front of me and stopped Laurinaitis on his tracks.

"Don't touch her if you don't want me to put you to sleep," Punk threatened Laurinaitis, who at that moment, formed a creepy smile.

"See, you guys will be perfect together!" he told us. Punk & I then briefly look at each other, then at our championships that were wrapped around our waists.

"I guess I have no other choice..." I said.

"No you don't Katniss. So it's official, you'll be in this feud. Now that it's settled, you two can leave now, see you two tommorow at RAW," John told us as he motioned us the exit. Without any hesitation, I grabbed Laurinaitis' table lamp and threw it to the wall.

"Fuck you Laurinaitis! I'm Katniss Williams for the love of god! I can't fucking believe I'm letting myself being controlled by a brainless idiot!"

"Correction Katniss! You're a Barbie doll, and Barbie dolls are controlled by their owners, aren't they?" he told me. I quickly prepared myself to charge at him, but I then felt Punk's tattooed arms go around my waist, holding me back.

"Common Katniss, let's go. This jackass ain't worth your time," Punk told me as he led me out the door. Dammit man! I can't believe I'm trapped in this feud, and worst... Being seen as a damn freaking Barbie!

* * *

><p><em><strong>CM Punk POV:<strong>_

"Katniss, are you ok?" I asked her as I unwrapped my tattooed arms from her.

"How can I be ok? My greatest fear has just came true!" Katniss yelled at me.

"This thing happens to every Diva at least one time in their careers," I told Katniss, trying to calm her down.

"But I ain't a casual freaking WWE Diva!"

"I know you're not. You're way prettier."

"I should sock the crap out of you for saying that," Katniss told me as her lips formed a smile.

"Why don't you?"

"Because you aren't that bad of a guy than I thought you'd be. With all the god damn Divas always talking about you and all the male superstars, their had to be a bad reason why," Katniss answered me.

"Well, I always thought you'd be a badass girl, even though the guys always run their mouths off about you," I told her as I felt a smirk form in my lips.

"Screw them. They know they'll never have me 'cause I'm not like all the other Divas, that I don't sleep my way to the top, and that if they try to touch me my dad will beat the living hell out of them," Katniss told me as she chuckled.

"Yeah. Katniss, your my type of girl, funny, tough, and beautiful," I said as I looked straight into her blue eyes.

"Um... I gotta go, see you tommorow," Katniss told me as she stuttered in between her words as she began to walk away as I admired her attitude.

_Katniss Williams, the only woman I've met that doesn't mind being hit by a steel chair. The only WWE Diva who stands up for herself. She's working her ass off so the Divas division could come back in a rightful spot. Just look at how she almost ripped Clown Shoes in half for calling her a useless cheap Barbie doll. I can't deny Katniss looks like a Barbie doll but she sure doesn't act like one. What do you expect, she's daughter of the toughest son of a bitch in the WWE, Stone Cold Steve Austin. Damn, I can't wait for tommorow to hit this storyline off... I wonder what will it bring Katniss & I..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! Sucky first chapter right... It'll be a freaking miracle if it wasn't! <strong>_

_**Well, what did you guys think of Katniss? Just like her daddy. Lol. I loved how she almost chewed John Laurinaitis up! You don't see that in WWE Divas now in days. Huh. Of course, next chapter will be about Monday Night RAW, it'll show how Punk's and Katniss' storyline starts off. And of course... Jericho's and the WWE Universe's and the locker room's reaction. Don't miss it!**_

_**'Till next time! Next chapter coming soon! **_


	2. Attitude and Stunner

**_What's up! Lol. Hey guys! I'm back and ready to update! Yay! Lol. Pretty busy week, I didn't go to school on Wednesday because I got a REALLY bad sore throat. Plus testing is coming in which means study study study! Ugh! And my school doesn't get Spring Break, but I'm not going to school on Monday because I ain't going to be in the state of California, I'm going to be in the state of Florida, in the city of Miami! About a month and a half ago, my uncle barely told me had gotten FRONT ROW TICKETS AND BACKSTAGE PASSES TO WRESTLEMANIA 28! That means I'm not going to make it to school which sucks! I miss my friends! Anyways, of course I'm planning to meet my idol CM Punk! Don't worry my mother asked permission to the school and they said it was fine as long that's go to school the next day. And I am. _**

**_But I don't wanna bore you with my things, anyways on to the story!_**

**_Note: Katniss Elena Williams is my OC. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Katniss POV:<em>**

**_(March 26, 2012, during Monday Night RAW)_**

"You look nice," I heard a make voice tell me. As I turned around, I felt my face form a disgusted expression.

"What the hell do you want Dolph?" I asked the fake bleached blonde as I clipped on my WWE Diva Championship around my waist. Tonight, John "Nobody fucking Gives A Crap About Me" Laurinaitis booked a match with Christian and Eve Torres vs. CM Punk and I, which is next. Johnny Ace over there wants Punk & I to do some sort of thing to shoot off my involvement in Punk & Jericho's storyline.

"Can't I say hi to my dear friend?" Dolph answered me.

"You're not my friend. Fortunately, your my EX-boyfriend! Thank god you left for Vickie!" I yelled at him as I got ready to walk away from him, but he grabbed me.

"Katniss, I'm sorry. You know I don't love Vickie. Why don't we try this again?" Dolph asked me as he tighten the grip on my wrist so I couldn't release myself from him.

"Fuck no! Let me go!" I yelled as I tried to pull my wrist away from his grip, but I couldn't succeed. And just when I shut my eyes, he released my wrist and I heard a loud thump.

"And don't touch her ever again!" I heard another male voice yell to Dolph. As I opened my blue eyes, I saw a tattooed arm and I just knew who it was.

"Punk!" I yelled like a relieved little girl, which ain't usual of me, as I walked behind him and held him back before he assaulted Dolph.

"What's going on? What's Punk got to do in this?" Dolph asked.

"That's none of your fucking business, and leave Katniss alone if you don't want me to put you to sleep!" Punk yelled at Dolph as he grabbed my thin arm and pulled me away, which I didn't like one bit.

Right when we reached the stage entrance, I immediately released my arm away from his hand.

"Pushy much?" I asked him as I tried to get the feeling back into my arm.

"I'm sorry! I just can't stand when a guy mistreats a woman. Especially a tough & beautiful type of girl like Katniss Williams," Punk answered me. And I think got the first time ever, I felt my light tan cheeks turn a bright red. _Am I, Katniss Elena Williams, blushing? _

"Um..." I stuttered between that little word I just said. Thank goodness a producer stepped in.

"Christian and Eve are out there. Who's going up first?" the producer asked us.

"I'll go, the WWE Champion deserves to go last to snag all of the attention," I said, sending a brief smile to Punk as I walked towards the entrance.

"Here goes nothing."

* * *

><p>"Making her to the ring, from Austin, Texas, she is the WWE Diva Champion, Katniss Austin!" Justin Roberts announced to the WWE Universe. The crowd went nuts. An emotion that I had never felt before raged through my body, and I don't know what it is.<p>

As I bounced over the top ropes, "Cult Of Personality" bursted out of the speakers, just like the WWE Universe jumped off there seats for the WWE Champion.

"And her teammate, from Chicago, Illinois, weighing on at 218 pounds, he is the WWE Champion, CM Punk!" Justin Roberts announced once again to the WWE Universe. And once I saw Punk walk over to the ring, that same emotion raged through my body.

Right when Punk & I handed the referee our championships, no one other than Chris Jericho appeared on the monitor.

And as predicted, Jericho started running his mouth off. Punk tried to contain himself, but when that little word came out of Jericho's mouth... Bastard... Punk's hazel eyes lighted up with fury. And at that moment, without any hesitation, I grabbed a microphone. Oh my daddy is gunna be proud of this...

"Jericho, Y2J... Fuck you!" I yelled at him as I did my dad's signature middle finger. And may I say the WWE Universe loved it. And Chris Jericho, well... His jaw was wide open. But Christian and Eve sure didn't, 'cause next thing I knew it, I felt a sharp kick by no one other than Eve Torres. Christian also got a hold of Punk, but the bell never rang...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person Point Of View:<strong>_

_Right when it seemed as if Christian and Eve got a hold of CM Punk and Katniss Austin, Punk switched the momentum and started smashing Christian's head to the announcer table. Katniss wasn't left behind though, when Eve was going to do the "Booty Shake" to her, Katniss grabbed her brown hoeski like hair and smashed her into the steel chairs. _

"Why don't we make a Barbie tap!" Katniss yelled to ecstatic WWE Universe, who agreed 100% with her.

"Or how about a Stone Cold Stunner?" Katniss once again asked the crowd, who jumped off the feet when they heard her say that. She took that as a yes.

As Eve carefully stood up, Katniss connected her black wrestling boot to Eve's hip and next thing Eve knew, she lay face flat on the mat after beung executed with the Stone Cold Stunner.

But Katniss' joy lasted for a brief moment, because when her blue eyes laid on Punk locking Christian into the Anaconda Vise for the second time, she felt... Fear for the first time ever.

"Punk! There! Let go!" Katniss yelled as she walked over to the scene. Katniss wasn't stupid. She knew that this is exactly what Chris Jericho wanted Punk to react.

"Punk! Please... Please let go!" Katniss pleaded for the first time ever as she reached for Punk's shoulder, but the referees quickly grabbed her moving arm.

"Miss. Austin, it's better if you don't..."

"I'm not afraid of getting hurt!" she yelled at them as she once again reached for his shoulder. And when her hand touched his tattooed shoulder, he completely stopped and let go of Christian.

"Katniss..." Punk told the scared looking tough ass Diva. He could notice her blue eyes being filled with terror, but courage.

"Punk, don't be that guy. Don't let Jericho get the best of you!" Katniss told a shocked CM Punk, as she framed her right hand on his face.

"Katniss Austin... Are you scared?"

"Maybe..." she answered him, but before Punk could even stutter a word, a idiot appeared on the stage.

"Hello everybody! I am Mr. John Laurinaitis, executive vice president of talent relations and interim RAW general manger. I think I've noticed something here. It seems as if the WWE Champion, CM Punk, and the WWE Diva Champion, Katniss Austin, are in the same page aren't they?" Laurinaitis asked the WWE Universe, who despised his voice and especially, his face...

"Where are you going with this?" Katniss interrupted Laurinaitis.

"Katniss, why don't you come out to ringside with CM Punk at Wrestlemania 28?"

"No, no, no. How don't I be the special guest referee? And if anybody agrees with me give me a hell yeah!" Katniss yelled out as the whole arena chanted Stone Cold Steve Austin's signature chant.

"It's not up..." Laurinaitis was going to say until Katniss once again interrupted him.

"Nobody asked for your opinion. And I'm going to be the special guest referee, and that's the bottom line 'cause Katniss Austin said so!" Katniss yelled to Laurinaitis using one again one of her dad's signature lines, which made the already ecstatic WWE Universe, go nuts.

And CM Punk, he just stood there, admiring the light brown haired, blue eyed young girl's attitude, and her no respect for authority. It ain't anything to admire, but when it comes to Katniss Austin, Punk was just completely... Amazed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know, I know, not the best in the world. It sucked didn't it :. I tried...**_

_**Next chapter will be about of course Wrestlemania 28, what else? Lol. **_

**_'Till next time! And chapter! Lmao :). Which is coming soon!_**


End file.
